


Hard at Work

by seanfiction



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanfiction/pseuds/seanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Bolin and Varrick cope after their first exhausting day working for Kuvira.</p>
<p>Now replace "cope" with "fuck" and you have yourself a summary.<br/>For this to work I'm making Bolin's and Opal's break-up more final and I'm also moving it forward in time a bit. Just work with me here. 8D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard at Work

Bolin couldn't remember the last time he had been this tired. Although pro-bending had regularly taken him to his limits and fighting alongside his friends had often been exhausting as well as painful... alright, so perhaps he could remember being this tired, but still. It had been a hard day, but the good kind of hard. Kuvira would take them all through the Earth Kingdom where they would help people get settled again, distribute much needed supplies and bring about order. After all the chaos caused by Zaheer, people couldn't be happier to see Kuvira and her people come to their aid.  
He dropped down on one of the cots and closed his eyes. Just a small break, he told himself, or maybe a nap. Or maybe he didn't need to get up again at all. His uniform wasn't the most comfortable to sleep in but moving sounded like such a horrible idea.

“Heroes need their rest, too...” he mumbled, ready to fall asleep right then and there.

“Well, scoot over, 'hero', you're taking up all the space.”

Bolin's eyes flew open. “Varrick!?”

Towering over him was none other than the eccentric billionaire, also dressed in the uniform of Kuvira's people. “Who else to brighten my former star actor's day?” he smirked. “Now move it, or am I supposed to levitate above you?”

Bolin groaned as he sat up only to have Varrick drop down next to him and take up most of the cot for himself. “Zhu Li! We need some tea over here! Can you believe it, Bolin, this train doesn't even have a bath! Had I known that I might not have signed on in the first place.”

Seemingly out of nowhere Zhu Li, Varrick's way more than reasonably faithful assistant, appeared with cups of hot tea. As always, it already had the perfect drinking temperature. At this point, Bolin didn't rule out magical abilities on Zhu Li's part.

“So, uh, you're here, too. Wow.”

Varrick waved Zhu Li away with one hand as he sipped his tea. “Yes, very observant of you. This whole enterprise is promising to be quite lucrative. Being at the center of commerce within this new and soon to be reformed Earth Kingdom puts me in a very favorable position. Not to mention the sponsorship my quite frankly brilliant mind receives under Kuvira!”

Bolin mustered a halfway delighted smile. “That's great! I guess. Sounds good!” He didn't understand much of Varrick's business, but it sounded just like him to make the best of any situation.

“More than good, in fact, but exhausting beyond believe!” Varrick fell into a slouch that had him lean against Bolin for support. “Without a bath to recuperate I hardly see myself able to relax enough to think!”

Bolin might not be as high maintenance as Varrick, but he could relate when it came to exhaustion. “Yeah, I know whatcha mean. I'm all done for as well,” he patted the man's back. “Maybe the next village we get to will have a bath house or something. We'll just have to hang in there.”

For a minute or two they sat in silence until it occurred to Bolin that sitting still wasn't something Varrick was particularly famous for.

“Uh, Varrick? Are you asleep?” he inquired carefully, trying not to move.

“Hush! I was thinking!”

“I thought you couldn't, what with-”

“Exactly! I need to relax and, if your stiff muscles are anything to go by, so do you!”

Bolin felt his ears grow hot. “My stiff what!?”

“Muscles. You know, the things you keep around your body that make you look so fine on camera.”

“Right. I mean, yes, they do. Wait, what?” To be perfectly honest Bolin had no idea where Varrick was going with his explanations, but those were hard to follow even when he was completely awake.

“I was thinking, maybe you and I could help each other relax, have a good time,” Varrick smiled, albeit not in an entirely reassuring fashion, as he pressed a bit closer to Bolin.

“How exactly would we do that? Hypothetically speaking?” Bolin asked. He was a bit uncomfortable but the cot was narrow and there was really nowhere to go, unless he wanted to get up which, yeah, no. Plus, it was nice to not hang out alone. He didn't know anyone else very well yet and Varrick could be fun to have around. Weird, but fun.

“I'm glad you asked!”

The next moment Bolin was relieved he had already finished his tea because all of a sudden he had his lap full of Varrick. His expression was playful and determined at the same time, a combination Bolin wasn't sure bode well for him.

“Bolin, would you, personally, say I'm an attractive man?”

“Er...” he tried to back off but to no avail.

“Come one, it's not a hard question,” Varrick emphasized his words by casually throwing both arms around Bolin's neck.

“Yes... you are?”

“That is correct.”

Which was the only warning Bolin got before he was firmly and insistently kissed. Varrick's mouth was hot and tasted of tea and some spice and Bolin found himself kissing back because he liked that taste and he completely forgot to be anxious over his inexperience or possible ex-girlfriends or the fact that he had never in his life kissed another man.

They separated seconds later just a bit out of breath and Bolin stared at Varrick with wide eyes, somehow unsure what had just happened between them.

“Oh, good. You kissed me back,” Varrick grinned broadly and sounded quite happy with himself. “I was only about 75% sure that would happen. The math was sound but you gotta adjust for-”

Bolin interrupted his undoubtedly long and unnecessary explanation by initiating a kiss of his own. Everything was fine as long as he didn't over-think things. Kissing Varrick felt nice, they were both unattached and in need of some companionship, there was nothing to worry about. Nothing whatsoever but the warm body above him and the wet tongue in his mouth and holy badgermole, that man knew how to kiss!

“You make... the darndest... noises,” Varrick said against his lips in between kisses and yeah, Bolin might have let out a needy moan or two, but it had been a while, so there.

Bolin only stopped kissing Varrick when the man was halfway done removing the metal clasps of his uniform. “Uh, wait. Someone might come in!” The thought of someone walking in on them making out had heat rushing to his face.

Varrick, however, seemed entirely untroubled by such concerns. “Not to worry, dear, Zhu Li's guarding the door.”

“What, you mean she's-”

A finger on his mouth shut him up effectively. “Hush,” with that Varrick seemed to consider the topic closed and so went right back to ridding Bolin of his bothersome uniform, a much more successful endeavor now that Bolin was more cooperative.

“Hmm, no wonder I cast you as my big movers hero,” Varrick murmured appreciatively as his hands followed his eyes across Bolin's chest.

Bolin might be red from his face down to his neck but he knew when he liked something and he was not about to be scared of something good. He looked up at Varrick who hat gained an additional size advantage by sitting on his lap and found himself being observed closely.

“Can I...?”

“...undress me? I must encourage that, yes,” Varrick might tease him, but he did help get off his uniform.

In the end Varrick was practical enough to stand up in order to remove his boots and pants. Bolin couldn't help it; with one boot still in his hands he stared at the man in front of him, eyes wide open, taking it all in. Varrick really was attractive, no arguing about that. His skin was darker than Bolin's, and, also unlike his own, completely smooth and even, bare of scars and other traces of a harsh life.

Varrick didn't seem to mind the scrutiny at all. “Magnificent, I know. We will, however, get nowhere like this.”

A challengingly raised eyebrow brought Bolin back to the present and he rushed and stumbled to catch up. When they finally faced each other with no layer of fabric between them Varrick left Bolin no time to be embarrassed or otherwise deterred. He stepped in close and tipped up Bolin's chin to kiss him once more, making it clear that rethinking things was not on the table.

Bolin felt Varrick's cock grow hot and hard against his skin and realized too late that he was moaning wantonly into their kiss. Varrick obviously approved though and pulled them closer together with a firm hand on Bolin's butt.

It was very close to a sensational overload. He felt Varrick's fingertips digging into his skin and at the same time tasted his tongue and had the man's teeth tease and nip his bottom lip.

“Somewhere amidst the pile of clothing that is my uniform jacket, there is a vial of lubricant that, I believe, we will soon have need of,” he spoke directly against Bolin's lips, unwilling to back up even half a step to talk. Bolin mainly thought it was a crime how the man could still articulate his sentences like that when he was pretty sure that he himself was by now reduced to one syllables per word, two at best.

“Yeah, um. Thing is...” Varrick pushed his hips forward and Bolin was only too happy to follow that movement. The friction felt good, so good, and he just needed a little more, just a bit, so he could... what had Varrick said about lube? “The thing is,” he tried again, “I have never, you know. Done this with a man.” he burrowed his head against Varrick's shoulder, hands on his hips, breathing the man's scent. He smelt good, like something more than just himself.

Varrick meanwhile didn't seem at all put off by his partner's lack of experience. He hummed in acknowledgment of Bolin's words but didn't otherwise react to them. Instead one of his hands snuck between their bodies, encircled both of them and slowly stroked them up and down. The sudden stimulation made Bolin jump and press closer still.

“Good?” Varrick asked unnecessarily.

“U-huh. Yeah. Very,” Bolin was quick to affirm.

Their breathing had gotten quicker, their lips hovered close to each other in constant almost kisses.

Bolin let out a sound of frustration when Varrick removed his hand.

“It gets better. Promise,” he grinned confidently and Bolin was inclined to believe him.

Separated at last Varrick picked up his previously discarded jacket and quickly found the small bottle of lubricant.

“Sit on the bed. Like before. Move back a bit,” Varrick directed him until he was positioned to his satisfaction. Bolin had a feeling that Varrick liked to be in charge in the bedroom but right now he really had no reason whatsoever to complain. Varrick kneeled over him with his knees to Bolin's left and right and poured a generous amount of the clear liquid onto his right hand. Bolin watched with amazement as he brought his hand back and did, well, Bolin wasn't quite sure but he had some idea.

Driven by curiosity he reached back and felt for Varrick's hand where one of his fingers disappeared into his body. “Wow,” he breathed all the while starring intro Varricks blue eyes, their pupils dilated so they seemed impossibly dark.

“Yeah,” Varrick sighed. His brow was furrowed in concentration but he sounded like it felt rather good, overall.

Bolin couldn't see what Varrick was doing, but he could feel his hand moving and it was the strangest and most erotic thing, looking into his face while he was preparing himself to...

“Oh...!”

Varrick chuckled breathlessly. “Yes. Oh.”

They were silent for a while then. Mostly Varrick made small sounds of pleasure while Bolin held on to him, kept him steady. At some point Varrick's breath began to quicken and he rested his head on Bolin's shoulder. He petted his sides and legs, whatever he could reach easily, careful to keep in contact.

“Okay,” Varrick announced at length. Bolin had lost all track of time and frankly couldn't care less. “Give me your hand,” Varrick slicked Bolin's fingers up with more lube, warming it up with his own hand. “Get yourself ready.”

Bolin swallowed and did just that, spreading the slippery liquid over himself, his hands shaking slightly with anticipation. When he was done Varrick slowly began to lower himself onto Bolin's cock while the latter did his best to hold still. Silent, however, he was not because he could not remember anything in his life feeling this hot and perfect and he moaned loudly as he held on to Varrick's shoulders with perhaps more strength than strictly necessary.

“Oh... oh, Varrick...”

“Yeah.”

Bolin had never seen the other man so full of pure bliss as he was right now when he sat down completely, leaning forward so Bolin could take his full weight. Bolin himself felt incredible, perfectly engulfed inside Varrick's body. 

A low whimper rose from Bolin's throat. “Can we... move? Is that okay?”

He felt more than heard Varrick laugh against his shoulder. “Yes. That's very okay,” he declared and with that lifted himself up a bit, had the audacity to wink and then bore down on Bolin as if he'd been waiting to do so for hours.

Words were lost between them, except for the occasional exclamation. Aside from that it was largely unintelligible groans in between kisses and moans and soft bites against warm skin. Bolin fell into Varrick's rhythm, following his movements with his own. He hardly noticed when they picked up speed, when they started to move more urgently, frantically. 

“Varrick, I think, I'm gonna...”

“Hold it,” Varrick forcefully slowed them down a bit. “Me first. Then you can ride me through it.”

Bolin really shouldn't have been surprised that the man had a concrete plan for everything and that he was putting himself first. He didn't really mind but he certainly wasted no time in taking hold of Varrick's cock, slick with pre-cum, and began pumping it steadily.

“Hmm. Yeah. That's good. Keep doing that. Yes,” Varrick babbled a constant string of words against Bolin's ear, but they quickly blurred together and with a triumphant shout Varrick came and while he fell loosely forward into Bolin's arms, all strain gone from his body, he took that as his sign to make a last effort and pushed upwards into Varrick.

Varrick wasn't particularly helpful at this point but Bolin was close, so close, and couldn't bring himself to care. He might not be taller but he had the strength to make up for it and he used it to make Varrick moan and quiver through the last waves of his orgasm. One second he was thinking how gorgeous he looked with all pretenses and flamboyancy stripped away, then he was gone himself, crying out his release as it overtook him.

For a little while the only thing he was aware of was their shared heavy breathing. They calmed down after a bit and Varrick had only just pushed himself up so he could jostle them both into a more comfortable position on the cot that he began a tirade of mumbled complaints. 

“I'm sticky. We're sticky. This is disgusting, I did not think this through. No bathroom, remember? This train is a catastrophe, I should have included a mandatory bathing chamber in the original plans, remind me of that, will you?”

Meanwhile Bolin had pulled out the blanket belonging to the cot and although throwing it at Varrick's head was looking increasingly tempting he settled for spreading it over both of them. It served to shut Varrick up for a moment.

“Relax,” he sighed and added, before things could get awkward, “You don't, uh, regret doing this?”

Varrick's head flipped around. “What? No! What gave you that idea?”

Bolin was decidedly not pouting. “Your ramblings about this being a bad idea.”

“I did not say that!” Varrick ran a hand through his messed up hair. “I didn't! Did I?”

“Well, no, not in these words...”

“So there,” the ever present smug grin was back. “I do not regret it. It was good. Very good, in fact. Worth repeating. Wouldn't you agree?”

Now that his blood wasn't needed elsewhere he once again had it in him to blush. “Yeah.”

“Perfect! It did work, by the way, I do feel relaxed! And rejuvenated!”

“How is that even possible? I'm completely knocked out!”

Varrick leaned over and placed a very satisfied kiss on Bolin's lips. “It's a matter of training. You'll catch up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I asked people to send me Borrick and Wuko prompts on tumblr. You can still do that:  
> http://seanfiction.tumblr.com
> 
> This is not beta'd and I'm not a native speaker; if there are any blatant mistakes you may alert me to them. =)


End file.
